1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to activated carbon, and particularly to a method for producing activated carbon from fuel oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Activated carbon is a solid adsorbent material that is used widely for adsorption of gases, liquids and dissolved materials. This activated carbon can either be placed in a packed bed through which the process stream flows in or through, or the activated carbon is placed on the surface of stagnant liquid and let the carbon settle down. In both cases, the removal capacity for the activated carbon depends on its high surface area to mass ratio, as well as its surface morphology. The surface of the carbon could be enhanced by two means: (1) a physical treatment, in which the surface of the carbonaceous material is exposed to a stream of gases at high temperature; (2) chemical treatment where the carbonaceous material is exposed to phosphoric acid, zinc chloride or sodium hydroxide at low temperature (mainly less than 500° C.). The raw material for preparation of activated carbon may come from lignocelluloses, including pulp and paper, coal, coal cock, lignites, wood, nutshell, and fruit pits.
Thus, a method for producing activated carbon from fuel oil solving the aforementioned problems is desired.